


Home Coming

by robron_til_the_end



Series: Through the eyes of others [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Homecoming, Hospitals, M/M, Observations, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robron_til_the_end/pseuds/robron_til_the_end
Summary: Robert brings Aaron home from the hospital, unaware that Paddy's watching their every move. Fits in with what we've seen on screen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea my writing "break" would last about 24 hours and that's it. Clearly these boys are a complete and total addiction for me that I can't break. But I don't think you'll mind! Enjoy!

Paddy had come over to visit Chas for a chat. Aaron was coming out of hospital today, and this was really concern for his son, hidden behind a “chat.” He knew Robert was picking him up and didn’t want to get in the way. He still didn’t entirely approve of Robert, though from their conversation, Paddy was aware that Chas was well and truly won over.

“He saved Aaron’s life.”

“That’s what he’s telling you,” Paddy said darkly. “Doesn’t make it true.”

“You didn’t see him,” Chas said, shaking her head. “When he was in the hospital, not knowing if Aaron had made it or not… Paddy, he can’t fake that. He loves him so much.” Paddy still wasn’t convinced.

Chas had disappeared to deal with a rush in the pub, leaving Paddy making his second cup of tea when he heard the back door open.

“Leave it, I’m fine,” Aaron said, clearly agitated and tired. Paddy wondered if he should quickly disappear. He didn’t really want to deal with Robert on his own.

“Well, don’t mind me for worrying,” Robert said, sounding just as annoyed as Aaron had. Yes, Paddy thought. He should definitely disappear. Apart from the fact that Aaron and Robert seemed to be determined to have this conversation in the hall and didn’t seem like moving. “Sorry for caring.”

“Hey, you know I don’t mean it like that,” Aaron said instantly as Paddy walked towards the door, too curious enough to stop himself. It was already open, so he was able to watch both men without making it obvious that he was. He knew he shouldn’t be doing this, but it seemed like he couldn’t help himself. Paddy watched as Robert raised his hand to cradle Aaron’s face gently, surprised at the tenderness there. Even more surprised that Aaron wasn’t shrugging him off, thinking Aaron would hate that kind of affection. Paddy knew Aaron loved him, but always thought between them it was just sex. Robert couldn’t be able to feel anything deeper than that, surely?

“Aaron, I saw you unable to breathe in front of me as the car went down. You drifted in and out of consciousness for two days after that. Forgive me for being a little overbearing.”

“You’re not,” Aaron said. “I’m just… not an ideal patient to look after.”

“But you’re here,” Robert said, his voice wavering. Aaron smiled at him, twisting to kiss his palm softly, Robert eventually dropping his hand. But neither of them stopped looking at each other, unable to break the connection. Paddy was almost hypnotised by them as it was clear they were the only two people in the world they were concerned with right now. There was barely any space between them, Robert pressing Aaron into the wall, almost anyway.

“I can’t have you do that again,” Aaron said seriously.

“Do what?”

“Don’t give me that,” Aaron said, hating Robert’s fake oblivious tone and not buying it for a second. “Why would you stay in the car?”

“I didn’t really give it much thought,” Robert said.

“Robert…”

“No, I didn’t,” Robert reiterated. “I don’t sit around playing scenarios out in my head, Aaron. I didn’t one day think “huh. What will I do if I’m ever stuck with Aaron in a sinking car and he‘s trapped behind the steering column?””

“Don’t,” Aaron said. “It’s not funny.”

“I didn’t say that to be funny,” Robert said with a sigh. “I didn’t think about it, I just… I knew I couldn’t leave you.”

“But you can’t do that again,” Aaron said, pressing the point. “It could have killed you too, completely pointlessly.”

“It was fine,” Robert said. “It wasn’t that close.” Robert didn’t mention that when he’d been getting out of the car, dragging Aaron to the surface that his lungs were burning with the desperate urge to breathe, that black spots had swum in front of his eyes before breaking the surface of the water. But he didn’t need to, he could see from Aaron’s face he didn’t believe him.

“Why?” Aaron breathed. “Why would you do it?”

“You’ve no idea how I see you, do you? How much you mean to me?” Robert whispered, not giving him time to answer before kissing him, deeply. Far too passionately for Paddy to be a comfortable spectator. Maybe he could sneak out through the front of the pub, they were too involved to be bothered with him after all. Then the glint from Aaron’s hand caught Paddy’s attention, his fingers clutched in Robert’s hair. Paddy knew they were engaged, but he’d not yet seen it. The reality almost stunned him, certainly stopped him from moving away from the two men.

Aaron whimpered, pushing Robert away. “Sorry,” Robert said. “Got carried away.”

“It’s fine,” Aaron said. “I’m still… a bit weak.” Paddy could tell he hated admitting it, but Robert didn’t take advantage the way Paddy would have expected.

“Mm, I know,” Robert said. “You don’t have to say it, not to me. Come on, upstairs. You’re supposed to be on bed rest.”

“I’ve not been through the door five minutes and already you’re trying to get me into bed?” Aaron said, lips tilting into a smile, the teasing taking away from the seriousness. “You never change, do you?”

“Aaron…”

“I know,” Aaron said softly, rolling his eyes. “I’ll go without a fuss. Can you make me a tea, so I can take my pills?”

“Mm,” Robert said. “Taking advantage of me already?” Aaron laughed under his breath as he went up the stairs. Robert turned and saw Paddy in the doorway, having nowhere to hide. Robert closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

“I don’t want to fight, I haven’t got the energy.”

“I'm not here to fight,” Paddy said. “I was having a coffee with Chas.”

“Right,” Robert said. “And that involved you spying on us, did it?”

“I wanted to see he was okay,” Paddy said. “But I didn’t want to… interrupt.”

“He’s not okay,” Robert said, going into the kitchen and filling the kettle before switching it on. “He’s pretending he is, but I know he’s in pain.”

“Why do you want him?” Paddy asked. “You could pick anyone else.”

“But I don’t want anyone else,” Robert said. “I need him.” Robert shook his head, waiting for the kettle to boil. Paddy stayed silent as Robert poured hot water into Aaron’s mug and poking the tea bag to distract himself. It was the stupid mug Liv had bought him from their Welsh trip months ago. “I’m not using him. I know you don’t have to believe me, I probably wouldn’t in your place either but…” Robert sighed. “I’m not using him, I do love him. And I am well aware that he’s far too good for me.”

“Don’t patronise me,” Paddy said sharply.

“I’m not,” Robert said.

“As long as you take care of him, we won’t have a problem,” Paddy said.

“Because Cain’s just a warm up act when it comes to you, right?” Robert said sarcastically. Paddy didn’t answer as he left the pub. Robert was not his favourite person, but maybe Aaron was right about him. That under the surface, there was a different person, someone he only let Aaron see. Paddy shrugged to himself. Time would tell after all.


End file.
